The Fourth Age
by Elves are awesome
Summary: Sequel to Third Age. Middle Earth is finally at peace, Aragorn and Arwen are ruling Gondor yet their friends and their own lives are strangely interwoven. Unlike the rest of Middle Earth they are not at peace and must fight the turmoil in their hearts.(Summary sucks, please give it a chance)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Welcome to the fourth age! Sorry if this is kinda late I just got an idea when I was at my friend's house. I would like to say a huge thank you to Violet Eagle who gave me an idea for the future chapters which is really epic.**

**Elvish that I can't find the translation for will be in italics.**

**I found a new translation website by the way which also has really cool weapon names and names for horses (which will help for interwoven fates.) So if I am using different elvish to normal that's why.**

**Also the elvish that I use is Doriathrin Sindarin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except a few oc's that appear occasionally but you will know if they are oc.)**

**Chapter 1:**

Two months after the war Aragorn and Arwen were to be wed, it was only a few days until they would be married any many more elves had come to Minas Tirith.

Elerrina was searching for her husband, he did not need to worry now, they were at peace. She had asked around to see if anyone knew where he was.

"Mae govannen mellon-nin." A kind voice said, Elerrina spun round to see Idrial stood behind her.

"_Has anyone ever told you how annoying your stealth can be?" _Elerrina joked.

"_Almost everyone has complained."_ Idrial replied while smiling.

"_Have you seen Elegost?" _Elerrina asked.

"_He is at the top of the citadel with Hadhod, come I will show you the way."_ Idrial answered.

"Hannon lle." Elerrina said kindly.

When they reached the top of the citadel and walked into the throne room Elegost had his back turned and didn't hear them come in.

"Elegost." Elerrina said softly, he spun round and just ran towards her, pulling her into his embrace.

"_Elerrina what are you doing here?"_ Elegost asked.

"_The war is over, you have no reason to push me away now." _Elerrina answered.

"Amin mela lle." Elegost whispered.

"Amin mela lle." Elerrina said softly.

"Hadhod I think it is best that we leave." Idrial joked not wanting to interrupt her friends.

A few days later…

Arwen was getting ready for the wedding and Elerrina and Idrial were helping her.

"Finally." She muttered.

"You sound like Elerrina did just before her wedding." Idrial joked.

"It was a long wait." Elerrina defended.

"That is because you married Elegost, whilst he is my friend he is rather slow to realise things, and was incredibly slow when it came to realising that you wanted to marry him." Idrial joked.

"You are calling him slow, you and Legolas took 83 years to start courting." Elerrina teased.

"That was because we valued each other's friendship too much." Idrial replied. Arwen just shook her head while laughing at the two of them, they were just like sisters at least that was how Elerrina acted when Idrial first arrived in Lothlorien.

"Will you two stop bickering and help me?" Arwen asked. Elerrina smiled and started to braid Arwen's raven black locks.

"Elerrina can do your hair, I only know how to braid it so it does not get in my eyes during battle." Idrial replied.

"I will have to help you as well won't I?" Elerrina joked.

"No , don't worry about it." Idrial replied.

They left the room and Elrond met up with them to give Arwen away. Elerrina and Idrial followed them.

They got to where Aragorn was waiting for Arwen and Elrond handed Arwen to him before sitting down.

**(I couldn't find anything on wedding vows so I will just leave that part out sorry) **

They kissed and everyone cheered. All the guests smiled but only a few knew just how long the new husband and wife had waited for this day.

Later at the celebration most couples were dancing while Aragorn and Arwen danced together, Gimli and Hadhod were having ANOTHER drinking competition, Eomer kept a watchful eye on his sister and Faramir although was slightly distracted by Lothiriel from Dol Amroth.

Celeborn glared at Legolas and Idrial and Galadriel had gotten fed up of his foul mood.

"Why do you not approve of them?" Galadriel asked, frustrated.

"She will get hurt I know it." Celeborn replied sharply.

"You do not trust her?" Galadriel questioned.

"Of course I trust her, it's him I do not trust." Celeborn said angrily.

"Celeborn look at me, Idrial is wise enough to know not to make a mistake, she would not let him hurt her." Galadriel replied.

"It is not physical pain I speak of." Celeborn said darkly. Galadriel just gave up, there was no convincing him.

Oblivious do the conversation about them Idrial and Legolas danced happily.

"Only ten months until our wedding." Legolas said softly.

"I wish we did not have to wait so long." Idrial whispered.

"It's tradition rial, and besides I have already disobeyed one tradition by not asking your grandfather for your hand, I would rather not disobey another." Legolas said quietly.

"That is true, he seems to hate you now." Idrial replied, letting her head rest against Legolas' shoulder.

"He would hate any ellon that dare court his grand daughter." Legolas said quietly.

"Do not worry he will not keep us apart." Idrial whispered.

"Oh good, my father is thrilled that I finally got betrothed." Legolas replied.

Berethor sat with his sister, she still mourned for Boromir.

"Do not mourn forever, I am sure there are plenty of men that wish to marry you." Berethor attempted to comfort her.

"I do not wish for anyone else." Lomiphel protested.

**Elvish translations:**

**Mellon-nin my friend.**

**Mae govannen – Well met**

**Hannon – lle – thank you**

**Amin mela lle - I love you**

**A/N: Sorry I had to cut it short my family are coming over for dinner oh and the name lomiphel is actually adunaic so it is dunedain but I couldn't find a Gondorian name. Also I think nxt chapter or the chapter after will have a lot of elvish in it.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I will be updating interwoven ates soon but I am struggling for ideas for Hadhod, if anyone has an idea PLEASE pm me.**

**Elvish which I cnnnot find a translation for will be in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2:**

After most of the men had been dragged back to their houses after becoming incredibly drunk trying to beat Gimli and Hadhod almost everyone had gone to rest, except for Elegost and Elerrina. Elegost was still baffled as to why she had come and Elerrina was ot telling him as it was rather obvious even those who did not know her knew why she had come.

"Are you still trying to figure it out?" Elerrina asked teasingly as she walked over to sit beside him.

"Yes, I just cannot think why you would come after the way I treated you." Elegost answered. Elerrina smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"I gave up the life of the elder for you, because I love you, I would follow you no matter what." Elerrina said softly, Elegost turned his head to meet her gaze.

"But why?" Elegost asked.

"Because every second without you hurt too much." Elerrina whispered and she pressed her forehead against his.

"I do not deserve you." Elegost said quietly.

"You deserve much better than me." Elerrina whispered.

"I can think of none better than you." Elegost said softly before kissing her.

"I can think of so many who are better than me like Arwen, Andriel, Adlanniel, Erulisse, Raina, they are all far better than me." Elerrina said sadly.

"No meleth they do not compare to you." Elegost whispered.

"And you wonder why I came." Elerrina muttered.

Idrial had just walked outside, unable to sleep and saw the two of them she couldn't help but smile, as much as he wouldn't admit the years Elegost had sent without Elerrina had hurt him, made him full of regret now that they were together again he could be at peace.

The next day some more elves from Mirkwood had arrived including King Thranduil who came to congratulate Aragorn and forge an alliance, he didn't need to worry about an alliance with Lorien mainly due to Legolas' decision to marry Idrial and the newly formed nation of East Lorien in the south of Mirkwood.

Most of the men of Gondor were awestruck by the number of elves that had come of the last few months, it was obvious that their new king had many friends amongst the elves, there were not many rangers though as they still needed to protect Eriador from the remaining orcs and wargs.

Inside one of the halls Celeborn was stood waiting, his anger had not yet subsided and now he waited for the Mirkwood prince to show up so he could have a few words.

"Can you explain something to me, you pretend to love her and yet you pull her away from what little family she has left, why?" Celeborn said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

"She has never known peace, even now she is sinking into her grief fighting the orcs distracted her but did not get rid of her grief, now she has lost her twin, she needs to sail, she needs th type of healing that can only be given in Valinor and you keep her from it, she stays only for you how can you live with that guilt?" Celeborn replied before walking away. He had a large grin on his face as he knew what would happen soon.

Hadhod and Gimli had seemed to recover from their hangovers unlike Berethor and Eaoden who had not left their rooms all day, complaining that their heads hurt. Morwen had finally had enough and marched into Eaoden's room.

"You have been in here all day, come get out of bed and come walk in the gardens with me." Morwen said softly.

"My head hurts too much." Eaoden complained.

"It will hurt even more if you don't get out of bed." Morwen threatened. Eaoden knew it wasn't an empty threat and managed to pull himself out of bed.

"Good." Morwen teased him.

Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond were discussing when they would leave for valinor along with Bilbo and Frodo.

"I would like to pass the old took first." Bilbo said

"And how long until then?" Elrond asked.

"Five birthdays and I shall be older." Bilbo answered.

"Very well then, we will sail in five years time." Elrond declared.

Idrial had not left her room all day either, not because of a hangover since she was incapable of getting drunk but because it was the first birthday that she did not share with Aranel and to be honest she just wanted to forget this day and shut herself away from the rest of the world. IT was never going to get easier either, she knew that her father was a twin and wondered how his brother dealt with this, it was probably why he sailed.

When it came to the evening meal and she wasn't there most people knew why although Berethor, Hadhod, Morwen and Eaoden didn't. They ate in silence though unsure of what to say.

Not long after that they all went to sleep, tomorrow some would start the journey back to their homes, they could not stay in Gondor forever and there would be a lot of rebuilding to do.

Elegost and his wife would be leaving today as well as the dwarves since they had the longest journeys.

"Namarie mellyn-nin." Idrial said as Elegost and Elerrina were about to leave.

"Namarie, we shall see you in a few months for Morwen and Eadoen's wedding." They replied in unison before mounting their horses and leaving.

Idrial was just about to go back inside when Legolas stopped her.

"Rial_ can we speak somewhere else?" _Legolas asked.

"_Of course, how about one of the gardens."_ Idrial answered.

He nodded in agreement and they quickly got o one of the gardens.

"_Rial we are better off without each other, we are needed by our people so I hink it is best if we were just friends and allies." _Legolas said quietly.

**Elvish translations:**

**Mellyn nin – my friends**

**Meleth – love**

**Namarie – Farewell**

**A/N: *Hides behind desk* Sorry but it had to be done, oh and thanks to Violet egle who came up with the idea of Celeborn being a complete jerk and basically tricking Legolas.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So I didn't have much homework today and was feeling kind so decided to write this chapter since some of you may not have liked how I ended the last chapter.**

**Review response**

**Mngirl (guest): Thanks for the review(s) glad you like it so far, have you played the third age game? And thank you my knee is a lot better and I can do my school P.E lessons and should be back to cricket and back to normal in two weeks which means I don't miss the start of the indoor tournament. (YAY!)**

**Elvish which I can't find the translation for will be in italics**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3:**

"_Rial we are better off without each other, we are needed be our people so I think it is best if we were just friends and allies." _ Legolas said quietly.

"_You're right we just didn't think it through did we? But I am glad that we will still be friends." _ Idrial replied.

"_I must go, farewell for now." _Legolas said quietly.

After he left Idrial just sat on one of the walls, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, every relationship she had been in badly, it seemed as though she never learned her lesson.

"Miss Idrial are you alright?" Frodo asked.

"I am fine, I just miss my brothers." Idrial answered.

"What happened to them?" Frodo asked.

"My elder brother, Thalion sailed to Valinor with my uncle a long time ago, you might meet him when you sail. My twin brother Aranel was killed at the black gate." Idrial answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and I am sure that your older brother is a nice person, I hope to meet him now." Frodo replied.

"I do not remember my older brother so I could not tell you" Idrial said quietly.

"Why?" Frodo asked.

"My parents were killed when I was ten since then I lived with the Dunedain and was raised by Aragorn's forefathers, eighty – five years ago I helped Aragorn and his mother get to Rivendell after our camp was attacked, since then me and Aranel lived in Lothlorien with our grandparents the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Idrial explained.

"I too lost my parents when I was younger, I know how hard it is." Frodo said sadly.

"But you have had much less time to grieve, I have had over 2000 years to cope with it, you have not and you still have the courage to do the one thing that saved all of Middle Earth, if your parents were here I am sure they would be proud of you." Idrial replied softly before leaving.

Berethor and his siblings Beregrond and Lomiphel had begun re-building their shared home and so far it had been going well, they had rebuilt about half of it in two months and were slowly making good progress.

Elladan and Elrohir were wandering around the palace trying to find their next prank victim.

"How about Aragorn and Arwen?" Elrohir suggested.

"That would not be wise, they are the rulers of this realm." Elladan replied.

"What about Idrial?" Elrohir suggested.

"That's perfect." Elladan replied. They snuck into her room to fill the scabbard for her sword with water but when they got there all her weapons were gone along with her armour.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked.

"I do not know, but I think we should tell the others in case anything bad has happened to her." Elladan replied.

They alerted Aragorn, Galadriel and Celeborn who went round asking the guards if they had seen her leave. After hours of asking around they finally got a good answer.

" saw an elf of that description leave the citadel on her horse, she was muttering to herself in what I assume was elvish and seemed prepared for months of travel." The guard explained.

"She would have gone back to the Dunedain, but what drove her into leaving?" Aragorn said slightly bewildered.

"_Well done, your attempts to stop her from leaving only pushed her away further." _Galadriel communicated mentally to Celeborn.

"_I do not see where it is my fault."_ Celeborn answered innocently.

_I know what you did, you thought only of yourself and not of her happiness." _Galadriel replied sternly.

"Should we send a search party?" The guard asked.

"No she will have made sure that she couldn't be tracked and used her skills of stealth so she would not be found, you would have to be able to cover all of Eriador at the same time to find her which is impossible." Aragorn answered.

The next day Morwen and Eaoden were preparing to leave and were told to keep an eye out for any clues as to where Idrial went.

"What would drive her away, she was a loyal person." Morwen asked.

"There have been several ideas, the only way to know would be hearing from her which is not an option but whatever it is it must have been recent." Eaoden answered.

"I hope she's okay." Morwen said quietly.

"I am sure she will be fine, now we had best say farewell to our friends." Eaoden replied before giving Morwen a gentle kiss.

Most of those who now remained were elves, and even they would be leaving soon, Elrond would be leaving today for he could not leave Rivendell unattended for long.

"Namarie ada." Arwen said quietly.

"Namarie iel-nin, Aragorn you had better take good care of her." Elrond replied.

"Of course." Aragorn said kindly.

Meanwhile in Eregion…

Idrial stood by her parents graves and stared at the new mound where her brother now lay.

"Ada, naneth I failed I am sorry." Idrial whispered. She was so distracted that she did not notice a warg approaching until t had jumped on her and pinned her to the ground.

She was saved when an arrow flew through the air and killed the warg.

**Elvish translations:**

**Namarie – Farewell**

**Ada – Father**

**Iel-nin daughter**

**A/N: Sorry its short but I am kind of ill at the moment, I have a really bad cough and a massive headache so I am leaving it there, and who fired the arrow, guess right and you will get a virtual cookie!**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Stll no inspiration for a Hadhod chapter of interwoven fates, quick question what year did the dwarves first try to reclaim Moria after Smaug took Erebor? It should help me hopefully.**

**Review respone**

**Mngirl (guest) – I haven't actually gotten any better just worse, and the game does different pairings, at first it is Idrial/Berethor then it becomes Berethor/Morwen but I didn't want to put Berethor with anyone cause he is the most annoying character in the game and I hate him.**

**Elvish which I can't find the translation for since the internet hates me will be in italica**

**Disclaimer: I am going to say this one last time I OWN NOTHING! (And am very bored of writing disclaimers.)**

**Chapter 4:**

"What would cause her to leave like that?" Arwen asked.

"I do not know." Aragorn answered.

"I can think of one reason." Galadriel replied, looking at Legolas.

"Anything you wish to share mellon nin?" Aragorn questioned.

"I may have broken our betrothal but it was because I would be keeping her from the family she has in Valinor and she needs to heal there from the war." Legolas replied.

"You really think that she will sail?" Aragorn asked.

"She had a large argument with Celeborn because she did not wish to leave." Galadriel added.

"But Celeborn told me that she needed to leave." Legolas replied.

"He deceived you. You might want to apologise to her." Aragorn suggested.

"You're right, I have to find her." Legolas replied before leaving.

"If you will excuse me I need to speak to my husband." Galadriel said quietly before going to find Celeborn.

Idrial pushed the warg off of her when the archer who had saved her came over and offered her a hand getting up. She refused it and began to walk away.

"You should know better than to be off-guard." The ranger chided.

"I do not need help from you." Idrial replied sharply.

"Clearly you do." The ranger stated.

"What do you want Elaran?" Idrial asked.

"You to be more careful, or you would be like them right now." Elaran replied while pointing to the graves.

"Well it would be better than being here with you." Idrial snapped.

"Is that anyway to treat someone that just saved your life?" Elaran asked sarcastically.

"No but it is what you deserve." Idrial snapped

"You weren't saying that 85 years ago." Elaran replied.

"I didn't say a lot, you would never let me speak." Idrial snapped before brushing some dirt off her arm, Elaran noticed the silver ring on her finger.

"Oh so that is why you treat me like this, because you found someone else?" Elaran stated

"It has nothing to do with it." Idrial replied, just realising that she forgot to take off the ring that Legolas had given her.

"Of course not." Elaran said sarcastically, Idrial began to walk off.

"The camp is this way." Elaran informed her.

"I am not going to that camp if you're there." Idrial called before leaving. How she hated him, everything about him made her want to kill something or someone, preferably him.

"Celeborn, you should be ashamed." Galadriel said, disgusted.

"Why?" Celeborn asked.

"Because Idrial will most likely fade now, slowly you are destroying all that is left of our children and grandchildren." Galadriel snapped.

"I did what is best for her." Celeborn said innocently.

"No you did what would be best for your pride." Galadriel replied before leaving, her voice full of anguish.

Aragorn and Arwen sat together that night.

"Why would Celeborn do such a thing?" Aragorn asked.

"He lost Aranel to the war, Galadriel will be leaving soon all he really has left is her, Dan, Ro and me, he doesn't want to lose any of us as well." Arwen answered softly.

"How is it you are so wise?" Aragorn asked.

"Elrond is my father, what do you expect." Arwen joked.

Morwen and Eaoden had just arrived back in Rohan.

"Good to be home." Eaoden muttered.

"That it is." Morwen replied.

"Now we just have to rebuild." Eaoden said quietly.

"It will be worth it." Morwen replied.

Legolas rode as fast as he could towards Eriador, he had to find Idrial, he had to apologise, he needed her with him. It was almost midnight when he had to stop because Arod was becoming tired. As soon as he had found Idrial he would go to Lorien and yell at Celeborn, he had ruined everything.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, next chapter will be longer but I am ill right now so really can't think much and am struggling for ideas, oh and can anyone guess why Idrial hates Elaran so much, I will give virtual oreos to whoever gets it right!**

**Please review, it might make me feel better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I have the flu right now and yesterday I just couldn't think properly and was coughing and sneezing a lot, I am getting better now though and managed to go to school today so I think I am over the worst of it. Oh and this chapter and the next have a lot about Idrial's past and I might be updating interwoven fates tonight, it depends how much I can write before I go to youth club. Oh and this chapter takes place about 6 months after the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 5:**

_Orcs were screeching as they chased after them._

"_Noro lim Sirdal noro lim." Idrial whispered causing her horse to run faster. Idrial looked at the small child in front of her, who was now chieftain of the dunedain and Isildur's heir, when he was only an infant._

"_We are almost there Aragorn ." She said softly, trying to comfort herself as much as the small child sharing her horse, she glanced back her brother and Gilraen were not far behind yet Gilraen was becoming ill, most likely from being in the pouring rain for so long._

Idrial woke up, breathing heavily. That had happened so long ago but it still haunted her, how desperate that day truly was, she slowed her breathing and tried to relax, she stood up and noticed that it was not long until dawn so there was no point in going back to sleep. Quickly she got dressed and equipped her sword, silivegil which meant shining white sword, her brother's sword had been hirvegil, sword master despite his preference for using a bow. Then she placed halhigil, hidden dagger, in her boot. It was just like so many days before the war when she had lived with the dunedain.

She sighed when her gaze travelled to the drawing that she kept on her small nightstand, it was of her and Aranel , she had drawn it before he had left for a different camp a long time ago, she gad tor it so they each go the drawing of the other so they wouldn't forget each other now she had both pieces and this time her brother wouldn't be coming back. She walked ou of her tent where a few other rangers were sat talking and eating.

"Morning Idrial." Halbarad said quite happily.

"Morning." She replied, definitely with less happiness in her voice.

"Idrial if you are upset you can tell any of us, we are like family remember." Halbarad reminded her.

"I know, I just do not want to speak about it." Idrial replied before sitting with the other rangers.

"Idrial you know that you are like a sister to me and that you are very bad at hiding your sadness." Halbarad said kindly.

"I said I do not want to speak about it so can't you just leave it alone!" Idrial snapped before walking back into her tent.

"I will speak with her." Saptheth said kindly before following Idrial.

"Idrial what is it that troubles you?" Saptheth asked softly.

"It is nothing." Idrial answered.

"In the time that I have known you I know that you hide the things that hurt you. I ask you again what troubles you?" Saptheth said slightly frustrated.

"Showing your pain makes you weak, I will not become weak." Idrial replied.

"No, not speaking of it, not dealing with it weakens you, I know that you are slowly fading, becoming weaker each day. So what is it that troubles you?" Saptheth asked. Seeing that Saptheth would not give up Idrial sighed and relented.

"Losing Aranel, everything that Elaran did to me all those years ago it is too much." Idrial answered, she wasn't telng he whole truth but hopefully Saptheth wouldn't know.

"That alone would not make you fade, what else is there?" Saptheth replied, seeing that Idrial was not telling the whole truth.

"Your name definitely suits you Saptheth." Idrial said, aviding the question at hand,.

"You are avoiding the question." Saptheth stated.

"It is nothing I was a fool is all." Idrial replied.

"And why were you a fool?" Saptheth.

"I let myself fall in love with an elf prince, I was too foolish to realise that it was doomed from the start." Idrial answered.

"And you are fading because of that." Saptheth replied.

"I am fading because we got betrothed, then he broke the betrothal." Idrial explained.

"Well then tell him that." Saptheth replied.

"No, I do not need to, I am fine by myself I survived 2542 years alone I am sure I can survive more." Idrial said determinedly before walking outside. Saptheth sighed, persuading Idrial of something or getting her to show her pain could be harder than fighting a Nazgul.

Legolas sighed, six months of searching and so far he had found no trace of Idrial, right now he absolutely despised her stealth and dunedain training he also questioned why she enjoyed living in the wild, so far he had been attacked by wargs three times and hadn't had the easiest time finding food when he had ran out of provisions. If she didn't forgive him now then there would be no convincing her.

Back in Lothlorien…

"When is she cming back?" Celeborn asked angrily.

"She may never come back because of you!" Galadriel yelled.

"It is not my fault." Celeborn retorted.

"Yes it is, you just couldn't let one part of her life be happy could you!" Galadriel snapped.

**Elvish/Adunaic translations:**

**Saptheth – Wise woman**

**Sirdal – Riverfoot**

**Noro lim – Ride fast**

**A/N: Sorry if its short I am still getting flu and have to go to youth club soon, and can anyone guess what happened between Idrial nad Elaran I will give you virtual cookies if you get it right!**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'm having one of those days where my head is full of a million ideas and I just want to write all day, so I suppose that's good for you guys because who knows how many chapters I will write. Oh and I will be reposting Light in the Darkness as soon as I finish Interwoven fates, and I am also planning to do a fic based on the War in the North game, I have a lot of fics planned.**

**Elvish will be in italics**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(This chapter takes place about 6 months after the last chapter)**

**Chapter 6:**

Sunlight peered through into the tent. What time was it? Idrial pushed the thought aside and got up, after quickly getting dressed she walked outside and sat with a few other rangers for a while.

Until she sensed something

On the edge of her hearing there was a rustling in the trees, quickly she stared at where the noise was coming from. It was him. Quickly she got up and ran off, not bothering to take her weapon with her, if she hid or long enouh he wouldn't find her.

Legolas sighed as he jumped down from a tree, Sarn Ford this was the last camp in his search, if Idrial wasn't here there was no hope in finding her and he would do as his father wanted and return home, with of course a stop in Lothlorien first to have a few words with Celeborn.

"Who are you?" Halbarad asked with his bow raised.

"Legolas of Mirkwood, I come here in search of my friend Idrial." Legolas answered.

"You are a friend of hers." Halbarad replied.

"A friend who needs to apologise." Legolas said.

"So that is why she was upset." Halbarad muttered, finally figuring it out.

"Is she here?" Legolas asked.

"She just went for a walk near the brandywine river, she won't have gotten far." Halbarad answered.

Legolas thanked the ranger before going after Idrial.

Idrial kicked Elaran away from her and backed up slightly before grabbing halhigil from her boot and throwing it at him. She missed. "Damn it!" She thought to herself while avoiding another punch, she had no idea why he was suddenly so angry with her but she feared the worst. She went to punch him but he caught her arm and flipped her. Coughing she scrambled to her feet and narrowly avoided being kicked in the ribs. As he went to hit her she managed to jump and flip away, whilst kicking him in the head. The ranger showed no sign of relenting and Idrial was struggling. After completely losing hi temper Elaran grabbed Idrial and slammed her backwards into a tree, dots began to cloud her vision as she tried to fight back while barely clinging to consciousness. Dazed and confused she couldn't avoid the punch to her temple which finally knocked her unconscious. Elaran smirked to himself, he enjoyed watching her suffer, he had always hated her but that was to be expected for he was related to Silanna who when she was alive also hated the elf, but it was more than an ancient feud that made him hate her. He stepped forwards, about to kick Idrial in the ribs when an arrowhead was only a few centimetres away from his face.

Turning to face the archer who was threatening him, Elaran saw another elf however Elaran would not mess with this elf.

"Step away from her and I might let you live." The elf spat.

"Why would you care!" Elaran retorted.

"I have my reasons." Legolas defended.

"Which are?" Elaran taunted, already enraged at the ranger Legolas had finally had enough and let go of the arrow, letting it kill Elaran before putting away his bow and kneeling beside the unconscious Idrial

"You are safe now rial." Legolas said softly before picking her up and carrying her back to the camp.

When they arrived back at the camp Halbarad rushed over.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"She had been attacked by another ranger, he had knocked her unconscious before I arrived." Legolas explained.

"Take her to her tent, I will fetch the healer." Halbarad ordered, Legolas obliged and took her back to her tent then placed her on her bed, he sat down in a chair nearby when Halbarad and Saptheth rushed in. Saptheth began tending to Idrial's injuries while Halbarad and Legolas just sat there.

"Who would do such a thing?" Legolas questioned.

"I can only think of one person. Elaran." Halbarad said grimly.

"But why?" Legolas asked.

"She never told you, then I will not say too much, since if she has not told you then she most likely did not wish for you to know." Halbarad answered.

"86 years ago Elaran used to live at this camp, he deceived Idrial, made her think that he actually cared so she became involved with him, but he only wanted her for one thing. A few months before Arathorn was killed she would start appearing with bruises, saying that it was only a sparring incident, or it was dark in her tent and she accidentally walked into something, sadly we believed her." Halbarad explained.

"Then what happened?" Legolas asked.

"A few weeks before Arathorn died Aranel was transferred back to this camp, Elaran stopped hurting her because of this but it didn't last, one night he tried to rape her." Halbarad answered, making Legolas look very concerned.

"Luckily for her since Aranel was back he managed to save her before Elaran could, that night their relationship ended and she swore to always hate him, Elaran was sent away never to return to this camp then a few weeks later Arathorn was killed and Idrial and Aranel took Aragorn and Gilraen to Rivendell." Halbarad continued.

"I am glad that I killed him now." Legolas muttered.

"We all are grateful for that." Halbarad replied. Saptheth walked over to them.

"I've done everything I can the rest is up to her now, but I warn you do not get too hopeful, she is weak and she is fading, I am not sure if she will ever wake up." Saptheth said sadly.

**A/N: Duh duh duh! I'm evil aren't I? Oh and when I said last chapter that this would have a lot with her past, this is that past.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: So I thought I would give you another chapter since I was kinda evil with how I ended last chapter. This would have been up last night but I got tired and fell asleep, I get less sleep at the weekend than I do on school nights which makes no sense cause I can wake up as late as I want, I only got up today cause it was the Korean Grand prix, that had to start at 6:30 am, anyway enough of my mini rant.**

**Review response:**

**Mngirl (Guest) – Sorry I have a really bad habit of writing cliff hangers, and don't worry I might let Idrial live (Maybe) You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Elvish will be in italics **

**Disclaimer: (Anyone else sick of these?) I own nothing**

**Chapter 7:**

One week had passed and Idrial still hadn't woken up, they had sent for Elrond as they feared it would take a master healer to bring her back. Saptheth felt as though she had failed her friend by not being good enough but when she began studying to become a healer there was not enough time to send her to be trained by the elves since they suffered constant attacks all over Eriador and needed as many healers as possible. The other rangers had not been told much, other than Idrial was badly hurt but they needed to continue with their duties, despite being so much older than them they all saw her as a little sister, always giving them hope and keeping their spirits alive. Legolas was only beginning to realise why she enjoyed being one of the rangers and why this would always be her home, it was just like one large family, he assumed that it filled the void of her losing most of her real family.

Saptheth had warned them that if she didn't wake up in the next few days then it would be a miracle if she lived, now they hoped that Elrond would get here soon and be able to save her. Legolas hadn't left her side, he constantly hoped that she would wake up, he blamed himself, if he hadn't believed Celeborn then none of this would have happened, and they would have been married by now.

Back in Gondor Aragorn and Arwen had settled into their roles of King and Queen well along with some help from Faramir who now resided in Ithillien with Eowyn. They had received word of what had occurred at Sarn Ford and whilst they were deeply concerned they could not leave for another month when it would be Eomer and Lothiriel's wedding a few days after Morwen and Eaoden's who had to postpone their wedding until they had finished rebuilding since both of them had their homes destroyed during the war. Berethor and Beregrond had returned to their duties in the Citadel guard but no longer lived with their younger sister since she had moved to Dol Amroth after catching the eye of Amrothos, one of prince Imrahil's sons. Gondor seemed to welcome their new king and queen well, with only a few people being displeased but they were soon convinced that Gondor needed a king.

In Erebor Hadhod and Gimli were not pleased to discover that in their absence the orcs had attacked, and had a lot to answer for after trying to persuade the other dwarves not to hate the elves, it didn't end too well and most were unconvinced, they tried again, this time with more success after explaining who the elves that they had befriended were and how they were treated when they stopped in Lothlorien, to make it even more successful Gimli showed them the three strands of hair that Galadriel had given him, at this point the dwarves of Erebor had finally been convinced to trust the elves.

In Eregion Elegost had been re-acquainted with his son Nimruzir however that did not end well and Nimruzir had left yelling that he hated his father and wished that he hadn't come back Elegost had been rather taken aback by this but knew he deserved it, despite Elerrina telling him otherwise.

After the argument Elerrina had gone to find Nimruzir to make him show some respect towards his father.

"That is your father! What he did may have seemed wrong but it was for the best, he was not going to risk having you killed because of the orcs!" Elerrina snapped.

"He abandoned us!" Nimruzir yelled.

"He was protecting us." Elerrina replied.

"You may forgive him but I will not." Nimruzir said sharply.

"Don't forgive him then but at least tolerate him." Elerrina pleaded.

"Why should I?" Nimruzir questioned.

"Because we are having another child, and we will need you to help when he has to go away on patrol." Elerrina replied.

Elrond had just arrived at Sarn Ford and almost immediately he had been taken to Idrial's tent and informed of everything that had taken place.

"Can you save her?" Legolas asked desperately.

"Possibly, but it will require a lot of effort, and she may not be the same as she once was" Elrond answered.

"How?" Legolas asked.

"She may not be as trusting, more afraid and weaker." Elrond explained. Halbarad and Legolas exchanged a quick glance before turning to back to Elrond.

"It is as I feared, she has shut herself away from the world and is keeping herself in reverie." Elrond said sadly.

"Is there a way to bring her back?" Halbarad asked.

"Yes, it requires some spells, which is why Saptheth was unable to help her but I should be able to pull her out of it, are you happy for me to do this?" Elrond replied.

"Yes." Legolas answered.

"Very well then." Elrond replied and began to concentrate.

It took several hours before Elrond's healing had managed to work and they were warned that the next few hours were vital, if she did not wake up then the only way to save her would be to send her to Valinor.

The hours seemed to drag on, Saptheth, Halbarad and Legolsa all sat in the tent waiting while the rest of the camp gathered outside.

"Rial saes wake up, Elaran is dead you are safe now, wake up." Legolas said softly, in the corner Saptheth was quietly singing an old elvish song she had learnt while she was younger and Halbarad just looked at the drawings on her small table, one that did not escape notice was a drawing of two tall elves, a slightly shorter one then two smaller elflings, he assumed it was of her family before her parents were killed as nearby there were drawings of the taller elves that were not drawn by her, the two small elflings must have been her and Aranel, the taller two were her parents and the last must have been her other brother Thalion. Something had made her draw them recently, but what?

**A/N: Still evil aren't I? I thought I would drag it out a bit longer just because.**

**Please review.**

**The more reviews I get the faster I will update, and the faster I update the faster you find out if she survives so if I get to 20 reviews by 4pm tomorrow (In England time since that is when I will be out of physio hopefully) I willl give you guys another chapter tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I am updating anyway cause I really wanted to write this. I didn't get 20 reviews, seriously guys it's not that hard to write just a sentence even on if you think the fic is terrible or not, it will only help authors improve. My physio went great and I can go back to cricket this week so I am in a good mood.**

**Review response:**

**Mngirl (guest): I might let her live, all will be revealed, in this chapter actually.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

**Elvish will be in italics**

**Chapter 8:**

The entire room was white and it was empty, there were two arches at opposite ends of the room, but the other side was veiled by a white mist. A figure appeared in front of her.

"Where am I?" She asked nervously.

"You are inside a dream." The figure answered, it had a loud and booming voice that also could be gentle at times.

"You have before you a choice, to return to the world of the living or pass into the halls of Mandos, choose wisely, daughter of Aradur." The voice said.

"My parents and brother are in the halls of Mandos, aren't they?" She muttered.

"Yes, do you wish to join them?" The voice asked.

"As much as I miss them, I do not want to leave Middle Earth, please send me back to the world of the living." She answered.

Idrial's eyes fluttered open, the first thing she realised was how much her head hurt.

"What happened?" She asked. There was no answer, Halbarad, Saptheth and Legolas just had huge smiles on their faces.

"You're back." Saptheth said happily.

"Still too stubborn to give up." Halbarad joked.

"My head hurts." Idrial said quietly, at this everyone laughed, she could not see the large bruise on her forehead.

"I am not surprised, it was slammed into a tree and then you were punched in the middle of your forehead." Saptheth replied. Idrial grimaced, she couldn't exactly remember what happened but she could remember that the last thing she saw was a fist flying towards her. She blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to focus and glanced at Legolas, Halbarad and Saptheth noticed this and left to give the two elves some time to talk.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said quietly.

"What happened?" Idrial asked.

"You were attacked by the ranger Elaran, he knocked you unconscious, I killed him and brought you back here." Legolas explained.

"You killed him?" She questioned.

"Sorry I didn't realise.." Legolas began.

"It's fine I just wish I had been the one to kill him." Idrial said quietly, cutting him off.

"I am not surprised after everything he did to you." Legolas replied.

"How did you know?" Idrial asked while sighing.

"Halbarad told me, you did not have to keep it a secret rial." Legolas said softly.

"It is in the past, I just wanted to forget it." Idrial replied.

"Speaking of the past. Rial I am so sorry for what I did, Celeborn fooled me into it by saying that I was keeping you here, that you needed to sail. Please forgive me." Legolas said quietly.

"I forgive you, but it can't change anything, I belong here I'm needed here and you're needed back in Mirkwood. Our fates only ever draw apart." Idrial replied. Legolas opened his mouth to speak but Elrond walked in.

"Good you're awake, you should recover soon but be careful, do not over exert yourself." Elrond warned.

"Thank you." Idrial replied.

A few days later word had spread to Gondor and Rohan that Idrial would survive, Aragorn and Arwen were overjoyed at this and managed to go and visit her.

"Well mellon-nin even in peace you still find a fight." Aragorn joked as he walked into her tent with Arwen. Idrial had been sat at her desk drawing.

"Still drawing then." Arwen teased.

"You two are as kind as ever." Idrial joked.

"I'm going to go see everyone, it has been a while since I have been here." Aragorn said before leaving. Idrial stood up from where she had been sat at her desk and Arwen saw that it was covered in pieces of parchment with drawings on them.

"You need to draw less." Arwen said.

"It's all have been able to do since I woke up." Idrial replied.

"What's this?" Arwen asked as she held up a piece of parchment, it did not have any drawings on it only a few lines of words.

"I was trying to write a lament for Aranel, but I can assure you I do not have our people's gift of verse that is certain." Idrial answered.

"It cannot be that bad." Arwen said reassuringly.

"I was hoping you could help me with it." Idrial replied.

"Of course I will help you." Arwen said kindly. So the two of them spent the rest of the day trying to write a lament.

"Did you apologise to Idrial?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes and she forgave me, but we are still only friends." Legolas answered while sighing.

"What did she say?" Aragorn asked.

"That she belonged here and I belonged in Mirkwood." Legolas answered.

"And you did not tell her otherwise?" Aragorn questioned.

"I did not have the chance." Legolas replied.

"I am sure she will change her mind mellon-nin, she just needs convincing." Aragorn said reassuringly.

"I hope you are right mellon-nin." Legolas replied.

In Rohan preparations were being made for Eomer and Lothiriel's wedding and Eaoden and Morwen's wedding which were only a few weeks away now. They were all rather worried but that was to be expected, especially since there was still a lot to rebuild.

**Elvish translation:**

**Mellon-nin – My friend**

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, I am tired and have a ton of homework to do and I'm still being evil aren't I?**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Sorry if today's chapter is short, I have a massive headache and have an interview day at school tomorrow to teach us about what companies want to hear in an interview and I need to get ready for that.**

**Review response: Yes she lived! And don't worry, I kinda like the time difference cause I get to wake up to lovely reviews in the morning since my email account is synced to my phone. **

**Elvish will be in italics**

**Disclaimer: (Do I still have to write these I'm sure everyone knows by now) I own nothing.**

**This chapter takes place a few weeks after the events of last chapter.**

**Chapter 9:**

Morwen groaned, she loathed dresses and hated wearing them, she was not the only one. She still didn't know why she had to wear a dress just because it was her wedding, Eowyn was helping her get ready for the ceremony. She was just glad that in a few days Eomer and Lothiriel would get married which would distract everyone from her and Eaoden. She got up and went to walk out the room, she didn't really have anyone to give her away so in the end she ended up asking Elfhelm to do it since he was like a brother to her.

She walked to where Eaoden was waiting for her and smiled briefly, she would never admit it but she was incredibly nervous, the only thing that helped her nerves was the fact that her friends were there.

**(Can't find anything on wedding vows, tried searching it didn't come p with anything so I will have to skip it Sorry guys.)**

At the celebration in the Golden Hall later Eaoden and Morwen were constantly being spoken to by well-wishers, as much as it was sweet it became rather annoying after a while.

It didn't help that their friends were sat together, laughing at their predicament.

"Remember your wedding." Idrial said to Elegost while laughing.

"I can't remember that." Hadhod said bemused.

"Probably because you drank almost all the ale." Elegost and Idrial teased, Berethor was also laughing now, it was not hard to imagine Hadhod drinking all the ale.

"I can't argue with that." Hadhod replied before finishing his mug of ale.

"Rial would you like to dance?" Legolas asked as he walked over to them, she didn't really have much choice as Berethor and Elegost pushed her towards him. She sent death glares to the two of them but they just laughed along with Hadhod. She'd never been good at dancing and didn't really know how to, she never needed to when she lived with the Dunedain.

"Rial can we talk?" Legolas asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Idrial answered.

"We both know that's not true." Legolas replied.

"I just don't want to speak about it." Idrial said quietly.

"What you said, I don't belong in Mrkwood, I belong with you Rial." Legolas said softly.

"You're just saying that, it's not true." Idrial replied.

"It is true Rial, why won't you believe that?" Legolas asked.

"I already lost my parents and Aranel, I don't want to lose you as well, that's why." Idrial answered.

"You're never going to lose me Rial." Legolas said softly.

"You don't know that, it's better not to risk it." Idrial replied.

"No it's not. Rial I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if it wasn't meant to be." Legolas whispered. She couldn't argue with him there, sighing and finally relenting she just let her head rest against his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Rial." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied softly.

Eaoden and Morwen had finally escaped all the well-wishers and went to sit with their friends who were still laughing at them.

"It won't be so funny in a minute." Morwen threatened making them all immediately be quiet.

"Well Eaoden it looks like I owe you an ale." Elegost said.

"Why?" Morwen asked.

"I made a bet with him that we would never see you in a dress, he thought that we would so now I owe him an ale." Elegost explained before going to get the ale.

"You really did that?" Morwen questioned.

"Yes sorry." Eaoden answered.

"It's fine." Morwen replied and Eaoden kissed her cheek. Berethor and Hadhod promptly left the newly married couple, also in search of some ale.

**A/N: Sorry it' so short, next chapter will be longer but if I look at my computer screen any longer my headache will really really really hurt and I will have to take paracetamol, and I hate taking pain-killers.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I'm back! So this is going to be a bit short and I am sorry but I had to end this chapter like this ,oh and if anyone has a good idea for a revenge prank please let me know since I am struggling with that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Sorry for how late this is, I was really stuck for ideas**

**Elvish will be in italics**

**Note: This chapter will be mostly fluff lol**

**Chapter 10:**

A few days later Eomer and Lothiriel were wed, the ceremony had been amazing, it was so well decorated it left many of the Rohirrim at a loss for words.

Despite the joyful the banquet later had a rather sad air to it since most of the guests had to leave in the morning. Arwen and Aragorn would have to leave the next day so Eowyn and Faramir could stay longer since it was obvious how much Eowyn missed her brother.

Among those to be leaving were the dwarves which meant that unfortunately for them they could not have a drinking game with anyone. Elegost would also be leaving so he could go back to his wife, and their unborn child. Legolas would be accompanying Idrial back to Lothlorien, she was glad he would be there for moral support as she would have to face her grandfather's anger.

Berethor would be staying until the people of Dol Amroth left so he could spend time with his sister, her leaving had left him and Beregrond having to prepare meals for themselves after working with the guard all day and so far it hadn't gone to well.

It was two days later when Idrial and Legolas reached the edge of Lorien, they had been riding all day and night when they finally stopped.

"As always you are a delight to travel with." Legolas said sarcastically, earning him a playful glare.

"And you my prince need to enjoy travelling more." Idrial teased, Legolas grinned mischievously, picked her up as though she weighed nothing, slung her over his shoulder and spun round a few times, knowing how much she hated it.

"Legolas stop it!" Idrial complained, she could have escaped his grasp but that would involve kicking him in the ribs and she did not want to do that unless necessary. He obliged and set her down on the ground before kissing her.

"Not so boring now am I?" Legolas asked very matter of factly.

"Well…" Idrial began.

"You do need to lighten up a little more, and try and enjoy travelling more, especially since there aren't any orcs to attack us now." Idrial continued.

"I'm enjoying myself now." Legolas replied before kissing her again.

"But this won't happen all the time." Idrial replied. Legolas was about to respond when Haldir and his patrol appeared.

"_Mae govannen Lady Idrial, Prince Legolas." _Haldir greeted them, glaring at the latter of the two.

"Mae govannen Haldir." Idrial replied.

"Your grandparents are waiting for you in Caras Galadhon, they told me it was very important." Haldir explained.

"Hanon lle." Idrial replied before mounting her horse closely followed by Legolas and they set off.

Aragorn and Arwen were almost back at Minas Tirith, they were only a days ride away then they would have to return to ruling and there daily routines. The next morning when they returned they found that the council members had been squabbling amongst themselves.

Idrial went up to her grandparents talan the next morning and saw a familiar looking elf stood there. The elf turned around and Idrial gasped b efore staring at him in shock.

"Aranel…" She muttered.

**Elvish translations:**

**Mae govannen – Welcome/Well met**

**A/N: Dun dun dun, evil aren't I? Sorry if it is short the next update will be longer I promise!**

**Please review.**


End file.
